hunterxhunterfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Utilisateur:Axellellexa
Bonjour ^^ Je me présente Axelle, 14 ans, enchantée ^^ Je suis fan d'hunter x hunter depuis... bah, pas si longtemps que ça ,en fait... le mois d'octobre dernier x) Je suis quelqu'un qui paraît snob en apparence ,alors que suis plutôt sociable ,et je ne suis pas du genre pète-cul,mais à cause de mon style, les gens le pense x) (du moins c'est ce qu'ils me disent, merci les gars -_-) Outre ça, je suis une RPCiste notamment sur hunter x hunter... Je n'ai encore aucun blog car, ayant un cerveau de mouche, je n'y avait jamais pensé, c'est une amie qui me l'a suggéré il y a peu, et j'ai la flemme pour l'instant x) Retrouve moi sur deviantart: Axellellexa J'avais envie de me présenter, alors... Moi Comme marqué plus haut ,je m'appelle Axelle, et j'ai 14 ans. Je suis assez grande pour mon âge, et j'espère ne plus grandir en fait x). J'ai les cheveux naturellement châtains clairs mais je me fais des colorations rouges, au début c'était juste un pari avec ma cousine, puis après j'en ai refait une et encore une et etc. x) .J'ai les yeux bleus-gris. Je me lasse très vite des choses, je suis quelqu'un de très émotive (je pleure pour rien d'ailleurs, je pleure a chaque fois que j'écoute "See you again" car elle me fait penser à Paul walker mais je n'ai JAMAIS regardé Fast and furious.... mais je trouve ça trop triste :'() mais je suis également quelqu'un de très caractériel, je m’énerve vite et me laisse couler très vite aussi x) J'ai une façon de parler assez franche... ou disons plutôt que je parle très très très souvent sans réfléchir. Je vous jure c'est un calvaire x(. J'ai peur de parler aux gens sur internet, alors qu'en vrai je serais peut-être la première à vous parler car je débite beaucoup par jour x) ~aucunelogiquecettefille~ j'ai besoin de parler c'est essentiel pour moi XD. Sinon je n'ai rien d'autre de très palpitant à dire sur moi, je suis complètement banale x). sauf ,si après, ça vous intéresse ,j'aime chanter mais je chante comme... une casserole accomplie x). J'adore Avril Lavigne et le pire... Je ne sais pas pourquoi x) J'écoute un peu de tout en musique... j'ai juste un peu de mal avec le rap français, à part 1995, Bigflo & Oly, Orelsan (et encore ça dépend ^^) j'en écoute pas. Par contre, j'écoute pas mal de rap américain... même si je ne comprend rien. En c emoment, je suis a fond sur Centuries et My song knows what you did in the dark (My God, ce titre est beaucoup trop long x)) de Fall Out Boy. Pour moi, Ed Sheeran est l'un des meilleur auteur ,compositeur et interprète, pour preuve, c'est lui qui a écrit la seule chanson des One direction que j'aime (Little Things ♥) Hunter x Hunter Déjà ,faut savoir que, avant de regarder Hunter x Hunter 2011 ,j'ai regardé Hunter x Hunter 1999 OAV Greed Island final (trop de logique en moi bordel X.x) en fait c'est juste car j'avais rien à faire, j'avais la crève et il y avait rien a la télé donc je zappais et je suis tombé dessus ,sur... bah je sais plus c'était quoi la chaine X.x Et vu que je comprenais rien (bah ouais on vous lance du nen et tout dans la tronche sans savoir de quoi on parle moi je ne comprend rien ^^') j'ai décidé de regarder la série au complet mais version 2011... Quand je vous dit que j'ai trop de logique.... Enfin, après je suis devenue accro en moins de 4 ou 5 épisodes... Du coup j'ai trouvé que ce serais marrant d'inventer un personnage sur hunter x hunter... Dessin Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je fous rien en cours depuis les deux dernières années (et j'arrive quand même à avoir 14.2 de moyenne *fière x)*) je ne fais que dessiner... Un jour je suis partie à Boulanger avec mon père pour racheté un ordi et j'en suis ressortie avec une tablette graphique... voilà x). thumb|Ellexa Graad Mes pages préférées ♦ Kirua Zoldick ♦ Brigade Fantôme ♦ Hisoka